


Peter vs. the First Dates

by Bbblaney77



Series: Peter vs. [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Gen, Mary and Mila are Peter and Natasha's daughters, Not Beta Read, Song: Cleaning this Gun (Come on in Boy) by Rodney Atkins, additional tags could be added, domestic avengers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: (edit) Made a few minor editing changes.Natasha and Peter's twin 16 year old daughters are going on their first dates...So who will give 'the talk' to their dates...One-shot, several years after 'Peter vs. the Love advice'
Relationships: Mary Parker & Natasha Romanov, Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Mila Parker & Natasha Romanov, Mila Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Peter vs. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620820
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Peter vs. the First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Their daughters are the one's Peter dreamed about at the end of 'Peter vs. the Love Advice'
> 
> They found/find out it's not a dream but future memories sent to him from the master weaver.
> 
> Peter and Natasha have/will adopted two of Galina Tsarfin (AKA the clone of Natasha Romanoff) and Peter Parker's babies from universe 1078
> 
> I jumped a few years ahead in their lives when my muse demanded this story.
> 
> Once more stories are added in between the two stories, the series will be reshuffled.

\-----------------------------------

“Mary is blue eyed brunette, and Mila is a brown eyed redhead. We named her Mila because that was the name you felt the most drawn to when thinking of your mother’s name. They are a perfect blend of both of us. Tony called them M&M when we brought them home. The team took to having the candy around as a joke. Especially since it’s the girls’ favorite candy.”

Peter Parker – Peter vs. the Love advice.

\---------------------------------

Peter vs. the First Dates

Peter with a rueful smile shook his head at his beloved wife.

She’s sitting calmly in one of their recliners waiting for Mila’s, one of their daughters, date to come pick her up.

“Nat, honey what are you doing?” Peter asked knowing full well what she’s doing.

“Nothing, baby…” Natasha said smirking at Peter she knows he knows what she’s planning.

“Just remember no maiming or killing… let’s just go with no wounds of any kind.”

“…” Natasha opened her mouth to clarify but Peter knowing what she is going to say, spoke again.

“That includes mental and emotional ones as well. You don’t want one of your daughters to never speak to you again…”

Natasha frowned, but she loves their twin daughters to much, her old black widow instincts warring with her maternal instincts.

Peter softly smiled as he padded into the living room, he gently took her hand pulled her up as he asked Karen to play a slow song.

She smiled at his obvious distraction technique but went happily into his arms. They rested their foreheads on each other as they slowly swayed to the song playing.

Both holding each other close.

Peter finally asked with a soft smirk, “is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Natasha laughs softly and leans into kiss Peter. She knew he felt one of her favorite pistols on her, and of course has to teases her about it.

“Honey, with as much background information you dug up on the boy and his family, and his friends and their families… if there was any problems you would have found out, plus my Spidey-sense hasn’t detected any problems.” Peter said half teasing, but half to put his beloved’s mind at ease.

“I know, but it’s hard to turn off…” Natasha said, knowing all that already.

“I know, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Peter said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

“ _Ugh gross they’re doing their lovey dovey thing again…_ ” Peter’s enhanced hearing heard Mary quietly tell Mila in the other room.

_“M, I think it’s cute, when you find someone, you will too.”_ Mila told her sister, as she got ready for her date.

Peter smiled as he heard them talking, he thought of how their two daughters are alike in some ways but almost opposites in others.

“Let me guess, Mary commented on us again.” Natasha said having learned to read her husband, long before they were ever married.

“Yeap, we’re doing that _lovey dovey_ stuff again.” Peter whispered with a smile still in her arms.

“Dad, stop eavesdropping on us!” Both girls cried. Thanks to their own spider-powers. Including enhanced senses.

Natasha spoke normally, “Girls, what have we told you about listening in on your father and me?”

“Sorry…” Both girls called out not sounding like they meant it.

Peter has a smile, picturing Natasha if she hadn’t been sent to the red room, being the same way to her parents.

She laughed herself when Peter mentioned it to her.

Peter heard a vehicle pull up. He glanced over at the clock to see the boy a few minutes early.

He looked over to see his wife mentally preparing.

He brushes a kiss on her mouth, and with a soft smile, he tells her, “behave.”

He then turns his head and says, “Mila your dates here.”

They both smile at the squeak she makes while muttering about not being ready yet.

There is a timid knock on the door.

Peter just gives Natasha a look, but she smirks anyway as she sits back down in the chair.

Peter just shakes his head with a knowing smile, knowing she’s going to do whatever she wants, not that he’d have her any other way.

He walks over and opens the door to see the young man standing there. He’s in good shape, with light skin, copper hair and blue eyes. He has a mole on his right cheek. A couple of inches shorter than Peter, with glasses.

He screams ‘nerdy’ as much as Peter ever did in high school.

“Mr. Parker, I, I’m here to pick up Mila.” The boy got out.

Peter smiled and stepped to the side, “I know, come on in, she’s finishing getting ready.”

Peter points to his wife who’s watching the boy with a sniper’s intensity. “This is my wife Natasha.”

Peter watched the boy swallow hard a time or two under his wife’s penetrating gaze. The boy subconsciously wiped his palms on his pants. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Parker, I’m…”

Natasha slowly got up cutting off what the boy was about to say, by speaking herself, “Alexander ‘Alex’ Adams, 16-year-old, you enjoy watching YouTube videos, helping old ladies across the road and painting. People say you’re friendly and careful, but you can also be very lazy and a bit impatient.”

The boy, Alex’s eyes grew wide in surprise.

That had been Natasha’s intention to see how the boy reacted to her knowledge. She continued, “Your father left 12 years ago, and it’s just been you and your mother a plumber named Ray ever since. Your favorite subjects in school are science and the arts.”

She turns to walk over to sit down at the desk in the corner and pulls back the cloth that is covering something.

Peter bites his tongue to keep from sighing ruefully, at seeing one of her handguns she _just happened_ to leave out to clean.

He heard the sharp intake of breath, from the boy, as he spots the disassembled weapon.

She picked up the handle and started to scrub the carbon and dirt off the polymer frame within full view of the boy. “So, Mr. Adams, what do you think of our daughter?”

“She’s smart, beautiful, funny… and I’m very thankful, and _very_ lucky she said yes when I got up the courage to ask her out…”

Natasha bites back the urge to softly smile, the boy reminders her of her husband. “Yeah, we think our daughters’ are something else. They are both daddy's girls, and they’re their mama's world. That means she deserves respect…” Natasha then looked up at the boy. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Uh yeah, of course, the most, all of it, nothing but… I swear ma’am.”

“ _Nat…_ ” Peter said he could tell the poor boy is about to piss his pants.

He headed up the steps to the bedrooms.

He knocked on Mila’s room, he opened the door and stepped in to see both his beautiful daughters. Mila is putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Mary is laying on Mila’s bed playing on her phone. “Mila you might want to hurry, before your mother finishes _speaking_ to your date… if you want anything left of him.” Peter said smiling.

Mary snickered; she’d been listening to the conversation going on downstairs.

Mila huffed, not at all surprised at their overprotective mother.

The black widow loves her husband and daughters deeply and would do anything to protect them.

Spider-man is exactly the same way; however, Peter knows he has to be the voice of reason.

Mila heads towards the door. Peter pulls her into his arms kissing her forehead and smiling fondly “You look beautiful baby… have a good time tonight. I larb you”

Mila like her sister, loves to get daddy’s hugs, wraps her arms around her father. “I’m trying daddy… I larb you to.” They picked up the ‘larb’ thing from their great aunt May. It’s something the girls do with Peter and May.

Mary piped in “do or do not…” more than her sister, Mary loves sci-fi like daddy and Aunt Carol.

“Come on baby let's go rescue your date from your mom.” Peter said putting his arm around Mila’s shoulders as she happily tucks herself against him.

All three walk down the steps.

Peter can see the look of fear still on the boy’s face. But is morphs into a look of wonder when he spots Mila. “You, you look beautiful…” the boy stutters out.

Mila blushes slightly, she has had a crush on Alex for a few years. She didn’t even wait for him to finishing asking her out before she almost shouted ‘yes’. “Thank you… you look pretty handsome yourself.” She said shyly.

Natasha smiled softly in spite of herself.

“Now, you two go and enjoy yourselves. Make sure you both buckle up and have her back, by te... let's say by 9:30. Drive safe. Don’t worry, I’ll be here all night, just cleaning my weapons.” Natasha said point to her disassembled weapon.

Mila, having had enough grabs Alex’s arm and pulls him to the door. “ _Ugh mom_ , stop it. Come on Alex let’s go.”

She drags the boy out the door and slams the door a little harder than normal. Which makes Mary snicker again.

Natasha walks over to Peter with her own smirk. “I would have thought you would be more protective of her…”

“I knew I didn’t need to be; someone has to keep you guys from going overboard.”

“You _guys_?”

“If you think I don’t know that Tony and Pepper are going to have FRIDAY monitoring them the whole time. And that both Bucky and Clint will be there watching them. You are sadly mistaken, in fact I’m sure Carol would be watching them as well if she wasn’t already coming to take Mary to the movies.” Peter said giving Natasha his look.

Natasha not surprised that Peter would know what their girls’ aunts and uncles would do. It was the same when Lila started to date. “Yes, and is Nate going to be there too?” Natasha asked Mary, knowingly.

Peter was surprised to hear about this, he was even more surprised when he heard his daughter’s heart skip a beat and speed up slightly, he looked over to see her looking bashfully, “yes he’s going to meet Aunt Carol and me there.”

“No, nah ah, Nate as in Barton’s youngest whose several years older than our daughters Nate? Nope, I want to have a talk with that boy myself.” Peter said not realizing how much he now sounds like Natasha earlier. “Carol and I will be having words…” Natasha put her fingers over her husband’s mouth to stop him from talking.

She having a hard time holding back her laughter. “Peter, baby, relax Carol is going to be there chaperoning the whole time. They are just going as friends, quasi-cousins. Besides we get the whole house to ourselves for the evening.” Natasha smiled as she gently kissed Peter helping him to relax slightly.

Peter unable to resist his wife, becomes putty in her arms. “Fine, you win this round. I’ll behave… for now.” he rested his forehead on Natasha’s.

Without looking he told Mary, “M, you should go get ready for your… _date_. Aunt Carol will be here soon.”

Mary smiled and rushed up kissing both her parents on the cheek, “Thank you daddy, don’t worry we’ll behave.”

“He’d better or so help me…”

Natasha just laughs at him then with a smirk adds, “Now, now _just remember no maiming or killing… let’s just go with no wounds of any kind._ ” She snickered at his deadpan look, adding “ _That includes mental and emotional ones as well. You don’t want one of your daughters to never speak to you again…_ ”

“Ha… Ha… Ha…”

Mary took off, leaping up the stairs, ignoring her parents telling her to stop doing that. Both her and her sister do it, no matter how many times they tell them not to.

They know daddy understands, the spider part of them needs to move. She ran to her room and changed to something nice.

Both Mary and Peter heard someone landing in the backyard. She finished and headed back downstairs.

Peter who had been torn between being happily in his beloved’s arms and growling about this upcoming… date.

“Easy tiger, nothing's going to happen. Nate wouldn’t do anything to upset his aunt Nat or his uncle Pete. Plus, Laura and Clint raised him right.” Natasha said softly as they swayed in each other’s arms.

“I know, just…” Peter said he really doesn’t have a problem but with Mila and Alex he had warning and knew he would have to hold his wife back.

This is out of the blue.

“I know my love. Relax, we’ll go upstairs as soon as they head out.” Natasha said knowing just how to take her husband’s mind off this.

About that time, he heard someone land in the backyard.

“Carol just landed.” Peter said, as Mary came flying down the stairs.

Natasha just shakes her head at her daughter’s antics, as she heads to the back door to let their friend in.

“Carol, fair warning, Peter knows.” Nat said grinning, after she opened the door.

Carol smiled as she nods, she knew as soon as Mary asked her to do this, that peter would likely not be happy about it.

Still she’s invulnerable, and both Peter and Natasha trust her.

Mary came barreling into the room and shouting Carol’s name she leaped into her arms.

Carol swung her around and then spotted the grumpy look on Peter when he walked in. She couldn’t help it she laughed.

“What’s up grumpy? I think goose made that face once…” she said.

She walked over and got a hug and kiss on the cheek from Peter. “Relax, it’ll be okay, they are both growing up. You can’t keep them hidden away forever.”

Peter just smirks, as he looks at Mary and says, “Watch me.”

“Did Alex even make it out the door?” Carol asked laughing.

“Yes, but it was Nat that did the… talking.” Peter said as he gave her a rundown of how that visit went. With Mary providing her own comments.

This caused both Carol and Natasha to laugh. Soon enough Carol said, “Come on spider monkey hope on, we need to get going.”

Peter wonders how this is normal that he has no problem with one of his daughters flying with Carol. He’s flown with her many times so he knows how safe it can be, plus he and Natasha know how much Carol loves their daughters.

Not to mention, his daughters both have the same sticking ability that Peter does, far better than a seat belt.

Mary smiled widely both her and her sister love to fly with Carol. She leaps on and wraps her arms and legs around Carol like the spider monkey they’re called.

Peter flicks his wrist, faster than most people can see.

However, Natasha and more importantly Mary are not most people, “daddy, take the spider tracer back.”

Carol laughed again; at the dark look Peter had as he mutters under his breath when Natasha tells him the same thing.

He walks over to pick up the tracer on her leg as he kisses her cheek. “Have a good time baby… I larb you.” he looks at Carol, “Carol…”

Carol laughs and says, “Relax mama bear, they will be fine.”

At the same time, Mary smiles and leans over to kiss her daddy’s cheek as she says, “I larb you to, daddy.”

Carol turns to walk out the door.

Natasha walks up behind Peter to put her arms around him, knowing his still wanting to launch another spider tracer. She softly smiles as she whispers, “don’t even think about it.” As she kisses his neck.

“Carol have FRIDAY or Karen let us know when you are on your way back.” Natasha said as they headed out.

Mary make a face and muttered to Carol that her parents were going to be lovey dovey again.

That prompted another laugh from Carol as she took off with her precious cargo.

Natasha took Peter’s hand, “Come on, papa spider let’s take advantage of this alone time.”

Peter turns and follows her just like he’s done for many years. “Gladly mama spider.”

She started to lead Peter up to their room to make love. But only a few steps up, Peter scooped her up and leaped up the stairs eager to spend some quality time with his soulmate.

She gave a playful shriek, but isn’t surprised at his actions, as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, he walked into their bedroom, his foot closing the door behind them.

\------------- The end… for now. --------------


End file.
